<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mientras tanto by InuKidGakupo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460193">Mientras tanto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo'>InuKidGakupo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KakaGai Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asuma centric, Comedy, Confusion, F/M, Falling In Love, Kid Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Problemas en casa, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:46:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces Asuma quisiera ser más como Gai… y vice versa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Sarutobi Asuma &amp; Maito Gai | Might Guy, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KakaGai Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KakaGai Week 2020 entries</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mientras tanto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>KAKAGAI WEEK 2020</p><p>Día 7</p><p>Prompt: Tema libre<br/>--</p><p>La amistad de Kurenai y Gai parece siempre bastante definida, por eso quería hablar de la amistad de Asuma y Gai, que los une y la manera en la que probablemente se ayudarían, incluso de forma inocente como esta. (Así que sí, es KakaGai, pero también es mi visión de cómo Asuma y Gai se comprendían)</p><p>--</p><p>@_sugidaisuki hizo un dibujo inspirado en esta historia <br/>Este es el link en Twitter <br/>https://twitter.com/_sugidaisuki/status/1391759518938198017?s=19</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asuma baja rápidamente las escaleras, trotando alrededor de su casa para buscar sus pertenencias y llenar su pequeña bolsa de entrenamiento con la herramienta necesaria.</p><p>En realidad, no iba a entrenar, de hecho, ¡tenía una cita demasiado importante a la que no podía llegar tarde! Pero nunca estaba de más llevar armas, ¡era un elemento importante para convertirse en un gran ninja!</p><p>A pesar de la evidente prisa que tiene (y el hecho de que ya va cinco minutos tarde) Asuma se detiene en el recibidor de su casa, asomando la cabeza al salón donde sabe que está Biwako, charlando sobre tonterías absurdas con Koharu y Homura (quienes últimamente parecía que no tenían casa propia).</p><p>— ¡Mamá, voy a salir! — el grito de Asuma tiene la intención de molestar, pero Biwako ni siquiera parece levantar la mirada de su taza de té, sirviendo otra ración a Koharu, que apenas lo mira.</p><p>— De acuerdo, Asuma — el tono de su madre es formal y tonto. Asuma odia ese tono, el tono que Hiruzen usaba también.</p><p><em>Formalidad,</em> dice. <em>Antes que cualquier otra cosa soy el Hokage.</em></p><p>Asuma chasquea, no era momento de pensar en su padre ahora que estaba tan entusiasmado por su reunión, pero de todos modos no puede evitar tratar de picar otra vez a su madre.</p><p>— Iré con un amigo — Asuma grita de nuevo, ganándose el suave interés de Biwako.</p><p>— ¿Es con la hija de Shinku Yūhi? — la pregunta es recta y aburrida. ¡Formalidades! Asuma las odiaba tanto que no podía contenerse.</p><p>— ¡No! — Casi dice en una risa — Es con Maito Gai.</p><p>Biwako no parece dar ninguna expresión, pero Homura y Koharu hacen un gesto claro de desagrado.</p><p>— ¿Con quién? — la pregunta de Biwako es un silbido. Uno molesto. Y Asuma se alegra de haber picado correctamente en el lugar.</p><p>— ¡El hijo de Maito Dai! — se ríe — El de las cejotas.</p><p>Antes de que su madre pueda lanzar una protesta, Asuma sale corriendo, atravesando el resto de su casa y de su patio a toda prisa, ansioso por poder tener aquella reunión por la que había estado esperando tanto.</p><p>Gai es un chico genial. No le importa que diga su madre ni lo que piense la vieja bruja de Koharu. Si lo había dicho era sólo para molestar a Biwako, porque Asuma estaba orgulloso del tipo de amigo que era Gai, y estaba seguro de que Dai era al menos cien veces mejor padre que Hiruzen.</p><p>Había visto a Dai llevar a Gai de la mano al parque muchas veces. Si Hiruzen tuviera la mitad de interés en él que lo que Dai tenía en Gai, le gustaría saberlo.</p><p>Con un movimiento de cabeza Asuma aleja ese pensamiento, tratando de concentrarse en el camino y en el tema que debía tratar con Gai.</p><p>Lo había estado considerando por un buen tiempo, desde que pudo nombrar el sentimiento en su pecho que se encendía cada vez que veía a Kurenai y se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba enamorado de ella.</p><p>No era algo difícil de ver ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente. La quería, y no importaba si ambos todavía eran considerados demasiado jóvenes, el mundo de ninjas pasaba demasiado rápido como para detenerse a pensar demasiado tiempo las cosas.</p><p>Asuma no estaba muy dispuesto a perder mucho tiempo de todos modos. No cuando el corazón se aceleraba en su pecho con tanta emoción y sus manos temblaban ante los nervios de estar cerca de una chica tan encantadora como Kurenai.</p><p>Había querido decírselo, o ser expresivo, o darle una señal que su amiga pudiera entender, pero el único (mal) ejemplo de pareja que Asuma conocía era el de sus padres.</p><p>Hiruzen nunca estaba en casa, y Biwako pasaba todo el día actuando como una mujer de la realeza que Asuma en realidad nunca los había considerado una pareja de verdad. Si no fuera por él y su hermano, pensaría que son desconocidos. ¡Formalidades y estupideces! Hiruzen era el Hokage antes que un esposo, amante, amigo, padre, persona... ¡odiaba todo sobre él!</p><p>Difícilmente logra recuperar la calma antes de acercarse al campo de entrenamiento, mirando por sobre las hojas tiernas de la primavera y siguiendo el camino conocido que estaba rodeado de flores silvestres.</p><p>Bueno, su familia no era un ejemplo de encanto y amor, así que Asuma no había tenido más opciones o ejemplos románticos exactamente que seguir o imitar para tratar de cortejar a su amiga.</p><p>Era por esa razón es que estaba aquí ahora, aguardando por un consejo (que esperaba que fuera) súper genial y... ¿juvenil?</p><p>Finalmente el claro se hace visible y Asuma encuentra a Gai exactamente en el lugar en donde había imaginado que estaría, haciendo flexiones como un demente y murmurando el número de repeticiones que oscilaba entre los mil.</p><p>— ¡Gai! — Con un movimiento Asuma aterriza a su lado, deteniéndose en seco cuando su amigo brinca en su lugar y casi da una vuelta completa en menos de un segundo, posando con tanta naturalidad que hace que los árboles parezcan tontos troncos sin gracia.</p><p>— ¡Asuma, mi querido amigo! — la voz de Gai es aguda y fina, al menos más aguda que la de Asuma, pero definitivamente más gruesa que la del resto de sus compañeros (especialmente del pequeño enano amargado con cabello plateado en punta que de vez en cuando estaba por ahí).</p><p>— Lamento la tardanza, Gai — Asuma se recompone, tratando de sonreír sobre la creciente sensación de incomodidad.</p><p>No es que Gai fuera incómodo. Muchos lo creían, pero Asuma estaba acostumbrado a la actitud de Gai y de hecho le agradaba. Él, Kurenai y Gai eran buenos amigos desde muy pequeños. Era un gran chico, del tipo de chico que incluso Asuma se veía de vez en cuando envidiando, si era sincero.</p><p>— Está bien, ¡hice mil flexiones mientras te esperaba, así que no desaproveché el tiempo!</p><p>Gai brilla con su nueva pose y su sonrisa refleja la aldea entera. Asuma cree que esa es una de las cosas que admira de Gai. La forma en la que aprovecha el tiempo, la forma en la que se esfuerza por todo, convencido de sí mismo, por absolutamente nadie más.</p><p>— Bueno, de acuerdo, Gai — Asuma se desinfla un poco, mudando a su actitud moderna y genial que lo hace lucir como un chico rebelde y distante que a veces molestaba al recto de Hiruzen.</p><p>Gai se sacude un poco los pastos de la ropa, suspirando con tanta tranquilidad como si no hubiera parecido un torbellino un segundo atrás. Ni una sola gota de sudor.</p><p>— Bueno, ¿Para qué estamos aquí? — Gai tararea feliz, claramente tratando de contener su impulso de divagar sobre cualquier cosa que tuviera en la mente.</p><p>Era común en él. La voz que generalmente los llevaba a todos una conversación genial y divertida que a veces resultaba en el borde de lo infantil, pero Asuma había aprendido a sobrellevar sus conversaciones y darle ánimos con suaves comentarios o gruñidos de aprobación.</p><p>— Gai, quisiera un consejo tuyo — Las cejas de Asuma se balancean y sus labios se tuercen nerviosos.</p><p>Odia la forma en la que huele su casa. Odia el humo de la pipa de Hiruzen y la forma en la que deja manchada su ropa cada vez que se acerca a él, pero por alguna razón casi desea poder oler ese humo ahora. Fumar parecía tranquilizador.</p><p>Gai da un salto y gira sobre su costado, apuntando lugares imaginarios otra vez sin importar cuántas veces Genma y Ebisu lo habían regañado por ello.</p><p>"Si sigues actuando así, jamás te volverás chunin" Ebisu silbaba constantemente mientras Genma se encogía.</p><p>Asuma nunca los entendería de todo. ¿Qué importaba si Gai perseguía atardeceres imaginarios? ¿Qué más daba si su padre sólo había sido genin? El padre de Asuma era el Hokage y lo único que Asuma esperaba era nunca ser como él. Hokage, títulos. Que absurdo.</p><p>— ¿Qué tipo de consejo es ese? — los ojos de Gai se iluminan ante la premisa de poder ayudarlo en algo.</p><p>Su padre ha sido clasificado como inútil y molesto, y a veces la gente simplemente murmura como el hijo del Hokage puede ser su amigo, basándose en tonterías exteriores. Como si no hubiera nada que aprender de Gai o Dai. Fue repugnante.</p><p>Asuma se aclara un momento, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer suavemente mientras piensa como abordar el tema para que Gai pueda comprender claramente su duda.</p><p>
  <em>Un consejo de amor.</em>
</p><p>No sonaba fácil de decir, pero Asuma había visto a Gai gritarle cosas dulces a Kakashi todo el tiempo. Nunca dejaba de sorprender a Asuma como es que podía hacerlo tan libremente, tan honestamente. Declaraciones entusiastas sobre lo "radiante" que lucía su "querido Rival" sin ninguna vergüenza. ¡Ese era el tipo de novio que quería ser!</p><p>— Es sobre... — Asuma tararea, pero su rostro vuelve a ponerse rojo.</p><p>No estaba seguro si realmente quería pasar sus días gritándole a Kurenai lo genial que era y desafiándola a retos tontos, pero eso era mejor que la frialdad que tenían sus padres. Seguramente Gai podía ser mejor que eso.</p><p>— Es sobre una conexión que quiero tener con alguien — <em>conexión</em>, sustituía bien la palabra que esperaba que Gai comprendiera, incluso si a veces parecía perder lo obvio, Gai era más que esas dos neuronas que a menudo la gente creía que era lo único que parecía funcionar.</p><p>El rostro de Gai se hunde y luego asiente pensativamente, dando una pequeña vuelta.</p><p>— ¿Una conexión? — su voz es suave. Algo en eso le suena a Asuma que no entiende del todo, pero Gai hace otra mueca y se encoge de hombros lentamente — ¿Qué clase de conexión?</p><p>El timbre de su voz indica algo de nervios. Siempre se esperaba que Asuma buscara conexiones con los clanes poderosos. Nunca fue amigo de ninguno de ellos, de hecho, le importaba poco la política del pueblo y a menudo tenía que deshacerse de Ebisu, quien insistía en tratar de hacerse su amigo y buscar influencias en él para simpatizar al Hokage.</p><p>Y en realidad… la verdad era que su padre y él ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra.</p><p>Vuelve a recomponerse torpemente, dándole un gesto suave a Gai antes de finalmente responder— Una conexión de espíritu...</p><p>Asuma era un poco reservado al respecto, y no ayudaba nada que Kurenai fuera demasiado linda con él y lo dejara encerrado entre sus deseos de ser más expresivo. Quería serlo, mucho mejor que eso.</p><p>— ¿Una conexión de espíritu? — la boca de Gai hace un gesto, abriéndose y cerrándose. Tal vez reuniendo miles de discursos que el propio Dai le había dado.</p><p>Quienquiera que pudiera entender todo lo que ellos decían, tenían el respeto de Asuma. Nadie podía tener certeza de lo que hablaban Gai y Dai cuando se emocionaban demasiado. Demasiada juventud y demasiadas primaveras. No le molestaba, pero necesitaba ser un poco más claro al respecto.</p><p>— Quiero algo como lo que tú tienes con Kakashi.</p><p>La emoción parece caer en la cara de Gai de inmediato, siendo minimizada en la misma fuerza por un pequeño espasmo de incredulidad y felicidad enloquecida.</p><p>— ¿Una conexión como la de Kakashi y yo? — Gai ya está trotando en su lugar, extendiendo las manos en el aire.</p><p>No había visto a nadie llevarse mejor que ellos. El silencio de Kakashi coincidía con lo parlanchín que era Gai. El equilibrio se notaba en la forma en la que luchaban juntos. Sincronizados. Impresionantes. ¿Por qué no solo podía ser igual de impulsivo y emocionarse por algo tan tonto como la imagen de Kurenai a la distancia tanto como lo hacía Gai? Parecía ahora un poco injusto.</p><p>— Sí, algo así — a pesar de la obviedad de los sentimientos de Gai por Kakashi y viceversa, en realidad no había sido dicho en voz alta alguna vez. Pero Asuma realmente esperaba que entendiera.</p><p>Una relación como esa, así de intensa, <em>obvia</em> y clara. Algo rara en cuanto apodos, pero ¿Qué más podría ser de todos modos considerando lo apasionado que era Gai?</p><p> — ¡No sabía que tenías un Rival, Asuma! — Gai ya está llorando, balbuceando sobre lo increíble que es tener un rival con cual crecer y competir y hacerse fuerte.</p><p>Lo que tal vez sonaba un poco fuera de lugar para lo que quería, pero suponía que estaba bien para empezar.</p><p>— Bueno, sí... — tararea, ignorando la forma en la que Gai seguía nombrando a Kakashi como "Rival" en lugar de un apodo mucho más cariñoso y apropiado para su novio — Algo como eso.</p><p>Gai se balancea en las plantas de sus pies, recomponiéndose antes de volver su vista a Asuma y ofrecer una sonrisa radiante y totalmente gesticulada, tallada en un peligroso borde de la irracional "pasión juvenil".</p><p>— ¡Te ayudaré en lo que necesites! — Gai da otra vuelta, destellando ese ánimo apasionado que lo hacía lucir demasiado parecido a Dai. No podía evitar notar lo que seguramente había llevado a Kakashi a permanecer al lado de ese chico.</p><p>— Bueno, ¿qué tal si caminamos mientras me explicas? — Asuma dice, tratando de pasar de largo las lágrimas de Gai que se habían reanudado de alguna manera y mitigar los nervios.</p><p>— ¡Bien, hagámoslo! — Gai corre al frente, dirigiendo el camino antes de volverse a Asuma con prisa — ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?! ¿Necesitas desafíos intensos? ¿Una rutina de entrenamientos juntos?</p><p>La ansiedad de Gai es alentadora. Al menos podía llevar otra vez la conversación. Eso lo haría un poco más fácil.</p><p>— En realidad — murmura, pisando lentamente en su caminata hasta el borde del claro, sondeando los árboles circundantes — Quiero saber cómo se lo dijiste.</p><p>Gai se detiene en seco, rompiendo algunas ramitas antes de volver a él.</p><p>— ¿Cómo le dije qué cosa? — por su expresión, casi convence a Asuma de que <em>realmente</em> no sabe a lo que se refiere.</p><p>— ¿Cómo le dijiste sobre... su conexión? — Asuma siente su rostro volver a calentarse, pero Gai parece totalmente tranquilo ¡realmente no parecía nervioso de hablar sobre su relación amorosa!</p><p>— Yo... ¡solo se le dije!</p><p>Asuma no puede evitar sonrojarse más, sintiendo una especie de emoción contenida al imaginar a Gai declarándose a Kakashi como si nada. ¡Que valiente era!</p><p>— Pero... ¿qué fue exactamente lo que dijiste? —  Los ojos de Asuma lo miran tímidamente. A su lado Gai parece tratar de hacer memoria con un gesto dramático.</p><p>— Bueno — Gai se encoge — Le dije que era el hombre de mi destino y lo invité a pasar su juventud conmigo.</p><p>Asuma no puede sonrojarse más. ¿Gai había dicho una línea tan ensayada y romántica? Se preguntó dónde lo habría leído y si decir algo tan dramático y radical serviría con Kurenai.</p><p>— ¿Y qué más? ¿Le has llevado flores o algo? — pregunta lentamente, empujando al fondo de su garganta toda la emoción.</p><p>Gai parece desconcertado otra vez, tardando unos segundos en ponerse al día antes de mirar a Asuma con un gesto torcido.</p><p>— No — murmura — ¿Por qué le daría flores a Kakashi? — sus cejas suben suavemente antes de volver a bajar en un movimiento veloz — ¿Debería darle flores a Kakashi?</p><p>Ahora Gai parece ser el emocionado, trotando en su lugar como si anticipara la ráfaga de preguntas que claramente estaba formando su alocada mente.</p><p>— No, yo… — ¿Acaso Gai estaba jugando con él? Los novios hacían esa clase de cosas. ¿Qué clase de novios solo se golpeaban como tontos todo el día? Debía haber algún romance escondido entre los dos.</p><p>Con un suspiro Asuma se recompone, comenzando a caminar de nuevo detrás de los saltos que daba Gai al frente como un pequeño niño ansioso, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Asuma antes de volver a ir al frente y luego volver.</p><p>No era la primera vez que se preguntaba cómo es que Gai había sido más rápido y más maduro en el ámbito del amor. No había ninguna razón para que él tampoco lo hiciera, y aun así, no se creía capaz de ser tan abierto como Gai.</p><p>Cuánta cobardía. Estaba avergonzado de ello. Los Sarutobi debían ser valientes, o al menos eso era lo que Hiruzen decía.</p><p>Aunque no estaría sorprendido si en realidad solo era otra mentira.</p><p>Clásico de él.</p><p>— Gai, ¿qué cosa puedo decirle? ¿Cómo podría convencer a mi conexión de que soy el correcto? — Asuma empuja la conversación a un tema serio, logrando que Gai se quede quieto y lo observe con bastante quietud.</p><p>— No puedes decirle que eres el correcto — su voz es más suave de lo que normalmente es, lo que posiblemente decía mucho sobre la seriedad de Gai — ¡Tienes que demostrárselo! Enséñale que vales la pena, ¡cada día sé un hombre mejor al que fuiste un día anterior! ¡Yosh! ¡Así es como he hecho que Kakashi me reconozca!</p><p>Tomando una respiración profunda Asuma asiente, mirando a Gai con una expresión sorprendida. Eso estaba mucho mejor, ¡debía demostrarle a Kurenai que valía la pena!</p><p>— Bien, ¿y qué necesito para que mi conexión me reconozca? — sus pies vuelven a detenerse, lo que hace que Gai dé tres vueltas innecesarias en su lugar antes de volver a él con un gesto de duda.</p><p>— Entrenar — el pecho de Gai se infla — Solo puedes entrenar y hacerte fuerte.</p><p>De alguna manera, en realidad Asuma había esperado un poco más de romance al respecto. Algo con más profundidad como pequeños gestos de afecto o toques de manos accidentales, posiblemente incluso algo como elogiar su belleza o su técnica, llevarla a comer, cualquier cosa que no fuera tener un duelo con tu pareja sentimental solo para mantener las cosas.</p><p>A pesar de la sonrisa orgullosa de Gai, Asuma se hunde. Otros compañeros parecían involucrados sentimentalmente también, progresando mucho más de lo que él lo estaba haciendo y no había visto a nadie que pareciera tan perdido como él se sentía.</p><p>Quizá esas actitudes eran de esperarse de Gai y Kakashi después de todo, pero Asuma estaba en blanco. No quería ser como sus padres. No quería las otras formalidades tampoco, ¡las odiaba! Él solo quería una forma de entender. </p><p>— Gai, quiero tener lo que ustedes tienen, ¡pero no sé cómo decirlo, ni cómo hacerlo! — la desesperación finalmente lo invade, alisándose la ropa con las manos en un gesto nervioso — Necesito tu ayuda Gai, necesito hacerlo igual que ustedes, quiero hacer todo lo que tú haces, ¡no quiero caer en todas las formalidades de mi padre, Gai! Quiero ser tan libre, tan honesto, tan… ¡<em>tú</em>!</p><p>Gai se queda totalmente quieto ahora, y Asuma no está seguro por unos momentos de lo que realmente espera de él después de toda esa conversación inútil, pensando que posiblemente en realidad era imposible que Gai ayudara. Igual que Hiruzen. Igual que su madre. Posiblemente no había un lugar para él, hundido bajo el título del “hijo del Hokage” haciendo lo que le decía el clan, haciendo lo que esperaba la gente.</p><p>Solo un poco, quería todo afuera de él al menos en una cosa tan delicada y hermosa como era Kurenai.</p><p>— Asuma — esta vez no hay una determinación extrema en Gai, solo una sincera quietud — Las conexiones no siempre son iguales, ni salen como lo planeas. Van a suceder cosas malas, y no vas a poder hacer nada al respecto por más que a veces quisieras — los puños de Gai se suavizan, colgando a sus lados con libertad antes de tensarse en renovado valor — Por eso es que cada conexión es importante, porque se trata de lo que significan el uno para el otro. Lo que significa en nuestra vida.</p><p>Asuma siente un pequeño torbellino en su interior al considerar sus sentimientos por Kurenai, su conexión con ella. Como ninja realmente no tenía tiempo para pensar en demasiadas cosas. Pero pensó en ella, siempre hubo un espacio para ella. Como compañera y amiga. Kurenai era eso que en realidad daba significado a su vida donde no tenía tiempo para ser él, donde sería el hijo de Hiruzen para siempre y tenía que vivir con esa idea en su mente.</p><p>— Sé que no sabes cómo hacerlo ahora, ¡pero lo sabrás! Las experiencias que aprendan juntos, y lo que compartan, es lo que llena las conexiones, ¡las rivalidades! Pero incluso yo necesité tiempo… así que, no esperes que suceda rápido — el pulgar de Gai brilla a medias, congelándose junto a su sonrisa chueca — Y… ¡no eres tu padre, Asuma, no tienes que probar nada a nadie! Y si realmente quieres tener esa conexión con esa persona, ¡verás que podrás hacerlo todo a tu modo! ¡Estoy seguro de eso!</p><p>Asuma siente su rostro sonrojarse ante las palabras de apoyo, encogiéndose en  su lugar antes de dar un asentimiento sincero.</p><p>Tal vez Gai lo conocía más de lo que pensaba en realidad, que chico tan maduro.</p><p>— Gracias.</p><p>Asuma suspira.</p><p>A veces quisiera ser más como Gai.</p>
<hr/><p>— Gai, llegas tarde — Kakashi mueve perezosamente la vista fuera de su libro, dándole a Gai una mirada un poco ausente antes de acomodarse en su lugar sobre la rama del árbol.</p><p>Gai casi tropieza con sus pies cuando lo alcanza, saltando a una rama cercana antes de deslizarse cerca de su Rival y descansar los brazos en el tronco del árbol para recuperar un poco de aire después de su carrera.</p><p>— ¡Lo siento mucho, mi querido Rival! — Gai jadea. No era propio de él estar cansado, pero la charla con Asuma había sido estimulante y había dado quinientas vueltas al pueblo antes de regresar al campo de entrenamiento — ¡Estaba aconsejando a nuestro valioso amigo Asuma, y perdí el tiempo!</p><p>Kakashi no mira arriba, simplemente parece remover las hojas de su libro antes de arquear una ceja en curiosidad maliciosa.</p><p>— ¿Tú aconsejabas a Asuma? — una risa parece querer abandonar su expresión, pero no necesitaba que Gai lo viera esforzarse por no reír cuando de todos modos estaba ocupado señalando el cielo a un lado.</p><p>— ¡Sí! ¡Asuma necesitaba un consejo para su nuevo rival!</p><p>La expresión de Kakashi se vuelve genuinamente interesada esta vez, enderezándose un poco para mirar el rostro brillante que Gai le regalaba a la naturaleza del bosque.</p><p>— No sabía que Asuma tenía un rival — difícilmente esconde la sorpresa, atrapando la mirada de Gai cuando se gira velozmente a él.</p><p>— ¡Yo tampoco lo sabía! — las cejas de Gai se levantan sobre su frente — Pero parecía muy interesado en eso, ¡estaba tan impresionado por nuestra rivalidad que incluso dijo que quería una hermosa relación de competencia como la nuestra!</p><p>Kakashi se encoge un poco, como si realmente no creyera que alguien pudiera desear una relación como la que tenían. Y en realidad, Gai también estaba algo sorprendido con eso.</p><p>Era cierto que una rivalidad era importante y te hacía crecer, pero no sabía porque Asuma había estado tan nervioso de todos modos, ni mucho menos porque tenía que sonrojarse tanto y parecer tan desesperado sobre el tema. ¡Debía estar muy ansioso por hacerse fuerte!</p><p>— Bueno, como sea — el suspiro de Kakashi arrulla sus palabras, levantándose lentamente para mirar sobre el panorama que admiraba Gai — Quizá es algo bueno para él tener un rival, tal vez así deje de desperdiciar su tiempo jugando a los novios con Kurenai.</p><p>El rostro de Gai se enciende de inmediato ante la mención, sacudiendo su cabeza en una negativa — ¡El amor juvenil es hermoso, Kakashi! No tiene nada de malo que Asuma y Kurenai pasen tiempo juntos como pareja.</p><p>Dando un suave gesto Kakashi se encoge y guarda sus manos en sus bolsillos, comenzando a caminar entre las ramas — No lo sé, estar en una relación amorosa es tonto.</p><p>Gai se tensa suavemente y respira hondo antes de ponerse de pie también y seguir lentamente a Kakashi detrás del follaje — ¡No es algo tonto! Asuma y Kurenai son geniales.</p><p>Las palabras ya no parecen tocar a Kakashi, quien deja un poco atrás a Gai cuando parece trastabillar, perdiéndose un momento en sus pensamientos. Siempre había admirado el valor de Asuma para haber sido honesto con Kurenai.</p><p>Ellos eran tan obvios y geniales, siempre juntos, luciendo tan enamorados. Gai desearía tener su valor para ser honesto también y expresar lo que sentía. Asuma siempre había sido tan seguro sobre sí mismo y sus sentimientos, además de que era tan genial y fuerte.</p><p>Tal vez la siguiente vez Gai debería pedirle un consejo de amor, y tal vez así Kakashi y él…</p><p>Las mejillas de Gai se sonrojan.</p><p>¡A veces quisiera ser más como Asuma!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>